Big Roommates 2
"Big Roommates 2" is the third episode from Season 1 of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on June 9, 2018. Synopsis A purse thief gets more than he bargained for when he steals Honey Lemon's chem-lab purse and it turns him into a monster. Plot At the school cafeteria, Fred has helped himself to some mystery loaf, while Honey Lemon reloads her chem-purse at the table. Wasabi rushes over, relieved that Honey is safe after she tried out a new formula for instant ice, but accidentally froze her dorm room and her roommate. Until her room thaws, Honey convinces Go Go to let her stay at her apartment, despite it being in a sketchy neighborhood. On moving day, Honey's positive attitude causes her to be careless, and she leaves her chem-purse unsupervised, despite Go Go's warnings. A down on his luck thief named Dibs steals Honey's chem-purse and takes it to a warehouse, which is revealed to be a secret lab belonging to Alistair Krei when he walks in along with his assistant. Dibs hides and Krei reveals that he has invented a new and improved version of Hiro's neurotransmitter for the Microbots, with the ability to control anything linked to it with the mind. Overhearing that it is worth a fortune, Dibs decides to steal it for himself. When Krei leaves the warehouse, Dibs tries on the neurotransmitter, but accidentally breaks Honey's chem-purse, causing purple goo to burst out and consume Dibs, turning him into a gooey monster. Meanwhile, both Honey and Go Go have a hard time living together. Honey fills the apartment with butterflies (that were caterpillars when she packed them), places cute stickers all over Go Go's refrigerator and food, and snores in her sleep. Go Go does her sparring while Honey tries to do her yoga, and accidentally slices her roses while doing target practice with her disks. Honey eventually realizes that her chem-purse has gone missing. Go Go firmly believes it was stolen, but Honey, being optimistic, does not believe so, citing that all people have some good in them, and having confidence that it will eventually turn up. At the Lucky Cat Café, Fred charges in with news that a monster is loose in the city. His friends tell him that monsters are not real, but Fred convinces everyone to check it out. Go Go, meanwhile, is fast asleep after being kept awake by Honey's snoring the night before. Hiro and Fred are out on the streets searching for clues and find a goo sample that was left by the monster. Go Go later wakes up back at her apartment in Baymax's arms. Wasabi becomes distressed when Honey's chem-purse is not in the box he labled purses, and desperately tries to find it, while Go Go reiterates that it was stolen. Honey's disbelief over it being stolen causes an argument to break out between the two girls. Soon afterward, they hear screaming coming from outside and go to investigate. Nearby the park, Dibs is confronted by Wasabi, Baymax, Honey, and Go Go. Baymax scans and reveals that the chemicals covering Dibs' body is an unknown compound that is being controled by the neurotransmitter he is wearing. Honey becomes ashamed after realizing it was her purse that turned him into a monster, and that Go Go was right. The team tries to catch Dibs, now dubbed "Globby" by Fred, but he gets away when he accidentally gets run over, and sticks to, a passing bus. At Go Go's apartment, Hiro builds honey a new chem-purse. In the face of her purse having been stolen and creating a potentially dangerous monster, Honey becomes more pessimistic. Meanwhile, Globby kidnaps Krei and takes him to the top of a skyscraper, hoping that Krei can help him learn how to better use the neurotransmitter. Big Hero 6 come to Krei's rescue, and Wasabi engages Globby in a fight, though he soon bows out when his fear of heights gets the better of him. Globby, becoming increasingly frustrated with his plans not working, threatens to throw Krei off the building. The team sees that he needs positive reassurance, but Honey does not feel she can help. Go Go soothes things over by apologizing for her criticisms on Honey's positivity; even though she finds Honey's upbeat attitude annoying, she believes it balances out her own negativity. After reconciling, Honey gives Globby a pep talk, urging him to see his current situation as a new beginning, rather than focusing on past failures. Globby is touched by her words, and lets Krei go. Immediately afterward, Krei tries to take back the neurotransmitter, but loses his footing and falls off the tower, though is saved by Globby stretching out his body to catch him. Globby is grateful that Honey believes in him, however, much to everyone's shock, he decides to become a super-villain. After stealing Krei's wallet and escaping, he embraces his new identity as Globby. Characters Main Cast *Honey Lemon *Go Go Tomago *Hiro Hamada *Wasabi *Fred *Baymax Supporting Cast *Alistair Krei *Judy *Aunt Cass *Felony Carl (debut) *Bluff Dunder Villains *Dibs/Globby Other *Regina (debut, minor) *Kentucky Kaiju (picture) Trivia *The US premiere date for this episode was leaked for March 8, 2018, but Bob Schooley confirmed that this announcement was not the official premiere date. *The new Krei Tech headquarters Callaghan destroyed in the movie has since been rebuilt. Revelations and Continuity *Honey's chem-purse is stolen and accidentally destroyed by Dibs. **Hiro rebuilds her a new chem-purse. *Dibs gets turned into a sticky, goo monster and becomes the recurring villain Globby. *Honey often does experiments in her dorm room, despite living with a roommate. **She was also not aware that she snores, thinking that her roommate was just being mean when she brought it up. Errors *When Honey Lemon pops Go Go's bubblegum, her fork changes into a knife and then back to a fork. Gallery Screenshots Mystery Loaf.png Baymax looks at loaf.png Baymax scans loaf.png Fred disgusted at loaf.png Loaf melted.png Honey works on chem-purse.png Wasabi hugs Honey.png Ice accident.png Guys shocked.png HoneyBR2.png Regina frozen.png BH6 at cafeteria.png Go Go and Honey sitting.png Big Roommates 12.png Wasabi fried chip.png Team lunch.png 51.2.png Wasabi truck.png Moving boxes.png Carl and Honey.png FCHL.png Carl grabs purse.png Pink Bike.png Go Go snatches purse.png HoneyCarl.png Pink Bike 2.png Dibs walk.png Dibs finger guns.png Dibs grin.png Dibs and Carl.png Dibs sees woman.png Dibs steal.png Dibs theft.png Dibs fails at theft.png Dibs shows coins.png Carl and Dibs.png Dibs sees chem-purse.png Dibs rubs hands.png Dibs trying to steal purse.png Dibs steals purse.png Dibs hit by box.png Dibs taxi purse.png And that's how you steal a purse.png Dibs trash.png Dibs and Mouse.png Dibs hears Krei entering.png Dibs hiding.png Krei with assistant.png Neurotransmitter data.png Krei assistant warehouse.png AssistantBR2.png Prototype Neurotransmitter.png Krei shows headband.png Dibs box.png Krei hides neurotransmitter.png Dibs gets neurotransmitter.png Dibs Neurotransmitter.png Dibs pushes button.png Dibs purse.png Dibs substance.png Dibs transformation.png Globby Dibs.png Dibs absorbed.png Globby's origin.png Globby first.png Big Roommates 2.jpg Caterpillar box.png Go Go butterflies.png Big Roommates 4.jpg Go Go and Honey exercise.png Go Go punching bag.png Honey yoga.png Go Go spar.png Go Go gloves.png Food stickers.png Honey Flowers.png Flowers cut.png Go Go room.png Honey snores.png HL wakes up.png Honey fixes hair.png Go Go sleep deprived.png BR2GoGoHoney.png Go Go sleep.png BH6 having breakfast.png Baymax plays lullaby.png CassBR2.png Fred enters cafe.png Bluff reports Globby.png Baymax carries Go Go.png Kentucky Kaiju ad.png Hiro steps in glob.png Glob feet.png Fred right.png Go Go sleeps in Baymax's arms.png Go Go discussing.png Baymax Wasabi.png Go Go and Honey arguing.png Wasabi Go Go and Honey looking out window.png Happy Globby.png Globby stuck.png Big Hero 4.png Globby looks at heroes.png Baymax scanning Globby.png Globby scanned.png Baymax and Honey.png You stole her purse.png Globby Angry 1.png Wasabi is relieved.png Globby tries to leave.png Globby street.png Go Go Goo.png Wasabi ooze.png Globby upset.png Hiro and Fred BR2.png Globby bus.png Careful where you step.png Hiro Honey.png Go Go globbed to Baymax.png Wasabi cleaning suit.png Team at Go Go's apartment.png Felony Carl news.png Go Go and Fred watch report.png Hiro makes new purse.png Gloomy Honey.png Baymax hugging Honey.png The darkness of reality.png Honey takes glob.png People running scared.png JoeDinerGlobby.png Felony Carl.png People stare at Globby.png Globby grabs cat.png Carl with cat.png Dibs frown.png Globby ponders.png Krei ad in bus.png Carl feeds cat.png Krei Tech afternoon.png Thinking Krei.png Krei scuplted.png Krei and artist shocked.png Globby breaks into Krei Tech.png Hiro BR2.png Honey chemicals.png Adorable nonsense.png Honey BR2.png Wasabi watches news.png Assistant Interviewed.png Team see the news.png Krei Employee.png San Fransokyo BR2.png Krei kidnapped by Globby.png Globby Headband.png Krei tries taking headband back.png Dunder Big Roommates.png Just think.png Big Hero 6 arrival.png Big Roommates 3.jpg Globby and Krei.png Go Go BR2.png Wasabi ready to fight.png Wasabi slicing globs.png Baymax globbed.png Nobody does that to Baymax.png Globby Attack.png Wasabi nearly falls.png Wasabi scared of heights.png Wasabi grabs pole.png Bluff Dunder.png BH6 BR2.png Let Krei go.png GlobbyKrei.png Wasabi hugs pole.png Honey Lemon BR2.png Bluff3.png Honey closeup.png Go Go cheers Honey.png Big Roommates 5.jpg Baymax blind walking.png Silver lining.png Honey motivates Globby.png Globby BR2.png Honey Lemon speech.png Krei BR2.png Krei grabs chem-ball.png Dunder and Pilot.png Krei falls from building.png Globby grabs Krei.png Globby Saves Krei.png Mouthless Globby.png Globby Elasticity.png This is awkward.png Thank her.png Globby decides to change.png New Supervillain.png That's really not.png Globby turns evil.png Globby jump.png Krei's wallet stolen.png Fred BR2.png Globby swinging 1.png Globby glides.png GlobbyWindow.png GlobbyWindow2.png Darn it.png Concept art Big Hero 6 The Series props - Felony Carl Motorcycle.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series props - News Helicopter.jpg Category:A-Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes